Soledad
by NatyTuk
Summary: Un pequeño FF que hice durante mi aburrimiento(el primero que hago) Sobre la triteza de Roy..... RoyxRiza(L)


Los rostros tristes, las miradas perdidas, lágrimas que aun perduran como cicatrices en sus rostros. El teléfono en un doloroso silencio. Roy no podía soportar aquella guerra de sentimientos, que tenían como campo de batalla el corazón y el cerebro del coronel. Lamentaba todo lo malo que alguna vez le dijo, lamentaba todas las veces que se enfadaba sin motivo, y lamentaba, sobretodo todos esos buenos momentos perdidos que en un futuro no podrán ocurrir. El dolor se veía en todas las caras de los militares Maes Hughes era muy querido por todos, pero Roy, Havoc y Riza eran los mas allegados a él, principalmente Roy.

La vida seguía transcurriendo lentamente entre los miles de papeles que tenían que leer, firmar, preparar, y luego entregar. La cabeza de Roy no podía centrarse nunca en nada, esperaba poder superar esto pronto, no podía permitirse algo así! Él es el gran Roy Mustang, el Alquimista Flame, no puede mostrar ninguna debilidad, y menos por algo así. Debía mostrarse sereno y decidido, y demostrar a sus inferiores porque se merece ese puesto en el que esta, después de todo, algún día será Furher. Era su meta, y... se lo había prometido.

Havoc, me ausentaré por un momento, necesito ir a ver un tema de suma importancia

Ok señor, como usted diga

Havoc miro a su jefe, se encontraba extraño, pero más no se preocupo, es una persona extraña de por sí, es curioso que aun le tenga aprecio. Pero no era el único que estaba allí. Riza miro también a su jefe, daba pena ver ese brillo en los ojos. Siempre vio a su superior como alguien que se mostraba siempre firme y decidido, pero igual necesitado, le tenia mucho aprecio, y sabia que, aunque el no le ofreciera ninguna prueba de cariño, lamentaría mucho su ausencia.

Con paso decidido, y la mirada fija en su recorrido, Roy abandonó la central... No tenia idea de que haría, pero iría a ver a quien trabajaba con Hughes, una tal Scieszka, y luego allí, y luego allí... allí pensaría en que mas. Algo raro estaba pasando, Hughes no debió haber hecho esto solo, tan difícil era pedirle ayuda? Podía temer por la seguridad de su amigo, pero, podía ser tan necio de no preocuparse por la suya propia? Con solo recordar aquella tarde. Ese amargo dolor que producía cada una de las palabras de Elysia. Ese dolor que siente una pobre criatura que no podrá volver a ver nunca mas a sus padres. Esto había causado el? Esto había causado a una niña que no tenia la culpa de que sus padres quisieran ayudar a la gente? Que derecho tenia a vengar la muerte de su amigo, cuando el mismo había sido protagonista de un acto tan injusto como este?.

Seguía andando, poco le importaba la lluvia que cubría la ciudad desde hacia días. Su pelo y su ropa empapados pasaban desapercibidos entre las pequeñas lagrimas que corrían por su rostro. Se sentía perdido, sin saber que estaba haciendo, y por qué...

El frío viento soplaba en su cara, cuando una suave mano cogía la suya. Una bonita voz femenina, pero reconfortante al ser familiar, le susurraba palabras que no comprendía, pero que a su vez eran mas agradables que cualquier música. En un pequeño abrazo pareció florecer el mundo. Sus penas y preocupaciones parecían no importar en absoluto. Vio como brillaba esa melena rubia empapada, y como esos ojos oscuros le guiaban y le sonreían demostrando que no estaba solo, y que nunca lo estaría.

Ese abrazo fue mas fuerte que todo, ya no le importaba la lluvia, ya no le importaba su rango, ya no le importaba todas las veces que se mostró hostil con Hughes, ya no le importaba el error que cometió años atrás. Ahora solo le importaba seguir adelante, con los ojos bien abiertos, y con la companía de su gente, y en especial, de quien le dio ese abrazo, ese abrazo que nunca olvidaría. Ese abrazo que se quedaría escaso cuando en un futuro cercano se daría cuenta que no es solo un sentimiento de agradecimiento lo que siente hacia ella...

_

* * *

_

_Nota A ver, este es mi primer FF oficial(sisi, acabado y todo, porque no esperen mas, aunque... nosexD)me ha dado penita, pero tenia ganas de escribirlo. Adoro a Roy, adoro a Riza, adoro a ambos, pero también adoro esa maravillosa amistad(que si, solo amistad¬¬) que Hughes y Roy compartían, y de paso, hacerle un pequeño honor a ese gran personaje que tan grande es, aunque nos haya abandonado pronto_


End file.
